


A Year in Paris

by vannabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Promises, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: Adrien finally leaves his over controlling home, finding himself wishing for a long lost love he wants to reconnect with.  Unfortunately he finds he is to late, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Year in Paris

Adrien had a ringing in his ears as his father went on about how his most recent decision he made would cause some bad press. Of course he couldn't marry this woman, he didn't love her in the slightest. “Adrien listen to me, this is what is best for you, Chloe has always been around for you and you are both at an age that should be on your mind.” Gaberille went on. Adrien huffed and stood up.

“No you listen to me for once, I can't marry her! I don't love her and she has only been around because you basically pay her to. I don't care about the headlines and I don't care about my reputation. I would be a nobody with the love of my life rather than be a somebody living a fake life.” He stood from the chair across from his father, who didn't say anything but gave a stern look. Adrien sighed and looked out the windows of his fathers office. “I...I don't want this life anymore... I want to go off and be with my friends, find a job and have my own place.” He looked at Gabriel, making sure to stand his ground and not be ignored . “I'm leaving father, I need to live my own life and find out what I'm meant to do with my life.” Gaberile glared coldly at the young man and shook his head.

“I know what's best for you Adrien. You will marry Miss Bourgeois and you will find a way to be happy in this decision.” He stood only a bit taller than his son now but Adrien still felt him tower over him, like he had done for so many years before.

Adrien met his glare with his own, clenching his fists and giving a huff. “No you don't! Nino is allowing me to go stay with him and Alya while I get on my feet. You can't keep doing this to me, I'm old enough to know myself better than you do.” He stated, quickly turning to get out of the room before his father had a chance to really explode on him. Natalie watched as Gabriel let his son go, giving him a worried look.

  
  


Nino honked the horn of his car before driving through the gates, Gorilla helped bring some boxes and bags out to the two young men. Adrien sighed and looked up at the house he was supposed to call home but he always felt that it was empty. “Come on Bro, Alya is fixing up the guest room.” Nino said as he placed a hand on his oldest and best friend's shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort. The blonde gave a nod and looked at Natalie who brought out one final box. 

“Adrien, I know this is hard but…I know he’s proud of you in some way.” She said, a small smile on her lips. Even after his mother died, Natalie was the closest thing to a mom he had for all these years. “Go do what you need to and if you need anything, you can always call me.” Adrien smiled and hugged her before getting into the car with Nino. He waved to Gorilla and Natalie as they started to drive off. 

“Take care of father for me!” He said with a smile. He was finally free. 

Alya folded some towels as Marinette flipped through a wedding magazine. “Aren’t you even a little excited to see your old crush again?” Alya chuckled, looking over her friend who simply smiled. 

“Of course I am, but a lot has changed over these years. I haven’t spoken to him since we graduated and that was a mess!” She sighed and set the book on the night stand. “I mean look at us, I’m selling my clothing and you’re getting married in a few months, we grew up. I’m sure he did too. “ Marinette looked at Alya resting her chin on her hand. “But I do wonder what he has been up to. It’s really impressive to see him finally stand up to his father.” Alya gave her a smile, shaking her head. 

“You will always love him won’t you.” She asked, taking the folded towels to the guest bathroom. Marinette giggled standing up and grabbing the magazine before following Alya. “at the very least you will always have a soft spot for him.” 

“A soft spot of course! But love him? You know I’m in a good relationship.” She adjusted the shower curtain and looked at Alya, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I do kind of wonder if he still has that goofy laugh.” Alya shook her head, giving her a gentle nudge. 

“There she is.” She smiled. The front door opened and Nino called out to them as he sat a couple boxes down with a huff. 

“Hey we’re home!” Alya winked at marinette, who rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. Adrien looked around, and even if the apartment was smaller, it was cosier than any place he had been in a while. The only place he could think of when he did think of feeling safe like this was an old friends parents home. He looked at Nino and smiled more when Alya came out of a room. She was quick to hug him, which he was more than happy to return. 

“Adrien! Hey, it’s so good to see you!” She said, pulling away and taking a look at one of her best friends. “You know we all thought you were cute when we were growing up but ya never do stop do you?” He snickered as he adjusted his shirt, a habit imposed on him by his father from years of photoshoots and Galas. Marinette looked at Tikki, who hid in her pocket. Why was she suddenly so nervous again? She really thought the butterflies in her stomach feeling had gone away. It wasn’t like she still had feelings for him, she loved her boyfriend but something inside her still made her feeling she was back in school with him. 

“Come on. Let’s go see him. He’s your friend after all.” Tikki said to reassure her chosen. “Besides it’s just for a bit. He’s had a rough day, you can offer some sort of help.” Marinette gave a nod, tucking some her deep midnight black hair behind her ear, mentally preparing herself to see him. 

“Marinette come on!” Alya shouted for her after taking a couple things from Adrien. Adrien perked up and smiled a bit brighter than before. God he missed her more than anyone. She had always shown him an amount of kindness unmatched by anyone in his life. Her name was enough to bring him joy, something he was just noticing now. 

“I’m coming! I knocked over something and wanted to pick it up.” She said as she came out, once again fixing her hair in an attempt of being comfortable. Adrien ran his hands through his hair, his heart beating faster. He only ever got this way around Ladybug in their early years. He wanted to hug her and keep her close for as long as he could but a bigger part of him kept him where he was. Marinette looked up and smiled at him. “Hey Adrien.” She said a bit awkwardly, taking a couple steps closer before being the one to initiate the hug. He was more than happy to accept it, his arm quickly went around and pulled her in close to himself. Every part of himself wanted to stay this way, in the warmth and safety she always seemed to have. The only thing missing was the sweet smell of sugar she had from growing up in the bakery her parents owned, which was fine for him, he was actually enjoying the smell of honeysuckle she had instead. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s so good to see you too, Marinette.” He mumbled out as he nuzzled his cheek into the top of her head and closed his eyes. His arms pulled her close, inviting her to return any affection she wished. Marinette blushed softly hearing his heart beating for the first time in a while and the feeling of his body pulling her own closer. Before she could let herself truly melt into his warmth, she quickly pulled away, giving a nervous laugh.

“Ah well! You’re staying Nino and Alya which is super neat. I know they are always happy to have guests.” She quickly tried to move away from the moment, clearing her throat as she took a step back. Alya and Nino shook their heads at her, alya giving her a smirk. Marinette shot a glare that really said  _ Don't say a thing.  _ Adrien smiled at Marinette giving a nod. 

“Yeah, Nino was a big help with all this. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” He chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without any of you honestly.” Adrien blushed softly before Nino dramatically threw himself into his friend's arms. 

“Just say it Adrien, I’m the love of your life!” He joked. Marinette and Alya both giggled as Adrien dropped him on the hardwood floor of the living room. Alya crossed her arms, giving her Fiance a look as she smirked. 

“Guess you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” She teased as she started to walk away. Nino peaked up at her. “And I’ll sleep all alone.” 

“You would never!” He shouted, scrambling to get to his feet. Alya screamed as he started to chase her down the hallway. Marinette smiled at her friends, looking back at Adrien. 

“I’m just glad you finally picked to do something for yourself now.” She noted, nervously walking to clean up some of the plans for Alya’s wedding dress, So Nino wouldn’t see any of their ideas. Adrien peaked over her shoulder, smiling more.    
  


“You’re still designing?” He asked, hoping she would let him look at some of her sketches. Her work always impressed him and more so impressed his father which was always extremely hard to do. 

“Yeah of course, I have an online store now.” She said, handing him one of her other books that didn’t hold the future plans of her best friend’s wedding. Adrien sat on the couch, the Chat Noir in him tempted to pull her down next to him but Nino warned that some things had changed. He couldn’t blame her for not being his biggest fan anymore, not after he broke her heart. 

“I knew you’d be popular. I’ve seen some of your designs around online.” He said, flipping through the pages of the sketch pad, enjoying every different look she created. She sat next to him, a faint blush on her cheeks as he looked over each idea she had gotten down on paper. “But please let me know if you have anything like that scarf you made when we were in grade school.” He mentioned causing her to give him a worried look. He snickered a bit, finally telling her the truth. “I saw your signature in the knitting after you made that hat. I’ve had it ever since honestly. I realised all the care you put into any gift you made for me and everyone else.” He smiled, watching her face turn a darker shade of red. 

“You just seemed so happy when you thought your dad got it for you, I didn’t want to say anything.” She said, playing with the hem of her skirt, trying to keep from showing how nervous she was still around him. “So I just let you believe it, seemed like a better gift than the scarf itself.” Adrien set the book down, moving to look directly at her and taking her hands into his. 

“That is what I’ve always really liked about you, no matter what, you always looked out for everyone else. Even when it meant you took a step back so others could be happy.” He mental told himself to not scare her with all this, but the Chat Noir part of him was starting to show. “There’s a lot of stuff I loved about you, I was just a bit blinded by someone else at the time.” He blushed slightly himself, moving closer ever so slightly. 

“Adrien…I don’t know what to say..” She said softly, her eyes meeting his. “I mean there’s a lot that’s changed…” Adrien gave a nod, acknowledging what she was saying as his thumbs ran over her knuckles. 

“I know.” He mumbled, only a inch or so between them that he wanted to close so badly. Every part of him wanted to close the gap between them in every way, tell her how stupid he had been in their younger years but he was interrupted by a knock on the door and familiar voice asking if he could come in. Marinette quickly stood up to let the visitor in. 

Luka smiled at her as she opened the door, kissing her cheek. “Hey Darning, Sorry I’m late. Practice took a bit longer than I meant it to.” He said, walking into the apartment, seeing Adrien sitting on the couch, Marinette's sketchbooks between them. “Adrien right? It's been a beat. How are you doing?” He asked, instinctively wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulder. 

“I’ve been alright." Adrien answered trying to hold back his jealousy and bitterness towards him ruining the moment he was hoping to finish in a better way. Luka gave a nod, looking back at Marinette. 

"Are you about ready to go? I promise that I'll make up for being late, tonight." He winked and pecked her lips drawing a giggle from her. Luka adjusted his jacket, sneaking a look at Adrien. 

"Yep! I just got to my sketches and say goodbye to everyone." Marinette answered, starting to cleaned up her fabric and books which he took from her, giving a cheeky smile, holding them above her head so she couldn't take it bake from him 

"Go see Alya, I'll take care of this Darning." He said, giving her wink. She rolled her eyes with a smile and went to find Alya and Nino. Adrien stood, helping him collect the sketch pads which were quickly taken from him. "Listen, I know she had a thing for you back in the day, but you ruined your chances. If you try anything I will not stop myself from protecting her again." He said sternly, changing his tone when the three of them return to the living room. "Hey, I'm gonna steal for the rest of the day." He smiled, tucking Marinette's thing under his arm as she took his hand. 

"Don't have too much fun." Alya teased hugging Marinette before waving them off. Once the door shut, Nino looked at Adrien and placed a hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"I told you a lot of things have changed…" Adrien gave a nod, looking at the door. He really did miss his chance, he thought. Plagg inside of his jacket, gave him a small pat to reassure him everything would be okay, even if he couldn’t have Marinette. 


End file.
